


It doesn't ring a bell, sorry

by Idunn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idunn/pseuds/Idunn
Summary: Matt knows the secret she's hiding.





	It doesn't ring a bell, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> A WIP, just because I wanted to publish something before NYE in my country. Sorry! Maybe you will find it interesting enough to ask for more...

Matt was very tired because of dismantling a drug ring the night before. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

The girl that worked for the DA's office is nice. What Matt means is, he likes this girl (woman, she's all grown up; she's a nice lady with a very loud laugh and really soft hands and a close cropped pixie) and he blushes every time they need to beg for a file. 

She's one of the good ones. She filters them tips because "the court battle needs to be fair" and because she's not always so sure about the police work ethic.

Foggy says she's sweet on him. And he's right. Her heartbeat goes wild and she gets the butterflies in her stomach (increased stomach acid reactions due to adrenaline) every time she spots him. And she flirts.

Really badly, it must be said. But she's fun! And she's kind.

("Admit that you think she's hot, sheesh Murdock! And I mean that literally. Oh look! Accidental pun. Hey, I could go for a beer to Josie's. Let's go for beer!")

He has followed her sometimes. Just because... This city is dangerous. If he cross paths with her in the night. She's not a fan of going out it seems. One time, he followed her home. She's got a little dog, a fondness for cheese and a serious Spotify addiction.

And today, after a really long night of crime fighting, she heard her. Foggy is trying to con her out of a copy of a file on Ms. Galliano. Battery charges against her from his husband. First time in thirteen years she decided to fight back and the cops charge her with assault!

Never mind. Matt is sleepy, zoned out in a soft swishing sound and something like a bell, chiming from somewhere in her vincinity. She moves to his boss office and the bells follow her. Maybe she has a necklace of some kind?

They're about to leave the office, high hopes of helping Ms. Galliano, when Matt says the thing that starts it all.

"Your necklace sounds pretty. It is silver?".

Her face turns red with heat and he hears her chocking on air. She runs...to the bathroom?

"Dude, you broke her? - Hey, do you need something?" Foggy bellowed.

"I'm OK! Thank you! Sorry about that. I just... Sorry. Here's the file, good luck! Now go away please, before my boss sees you!"


End file.
